


Too Much Beer

by SmmyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), Angel Mating, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Female Sam Winchester, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Lives, Implied Sexual Content, Light-Hearted, Mates, Mating Bond, Sassy Dean, To Comment, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmmyWinchester/pseuds/SmmyWinchester
Summary: The girls (Sam and Dean) are shopping at the local store when Gabriel appears and offers to buy the groceries if the girls have him over for dinner.





	Too Much Beer

Samantha and Deana Winchester were out shopping for the week. They had finally found somewhere to settle down and call home for a while, and they were ready for a break, honestly. They were grabbing some beer and a few bottles of Jack for the evening, when an all too familiar face came by. The face of the archangel Gabriel. “Hello, Ladies. Throwing a party, and I wasn't invited?”   
Dean rolled her eyes, “What do you want, Ass-Hat?”   
“Well, someone's crabby today.”  
“Excuse me, but the last time you came around, you stuck Sam and I in TV land and told us to give in to being killed by your brothers.”  
“Well, I thought that would be water under the bridge by now. Let me make it up to you. I'll buy you your whiskey if you invite me over to dinner.”  
“Gee, thanks for the offer, but I don't want your company.” At this, Sam grabbed Dean’s arm and pulled her back a little. “Uh, Dean, we are kinda short on cash right now...”  
“Sammy, we don't need this friggin Archangel’s handout. We have survived worse shit than this, we will be fine.”   
“Dean, think about it. It's just dinner.”  
Gabriel moves closer to the girls, smiling a little, “Come on, Dean, it's just dinner.”  
Sam glares at him, trying to say he isn't helping. Gabriel gets the hint and backs up, winking at Sam. Dean sighs a little, giving in. “Fine. You pay for everything we want from here, and I'll text you later to tell you what time dinner is.”   
Gabriel smiles a little, “Done. I'll wait by the cash register. You girls take your time.” With a cocky smile he disappeared, leaving the girls to wander the store.   
Dean decided to make the most of it, filling up a total of three carts with whatever she even halfway thought she would want, one cart being complete alcohol, and only the good stuff, shoving four cases of beer underneath the other two carts. Gabriel rolled his eyes when he saw it, but made good of his word, buying all the crazy crap Dean wanted. He helped push a cart out to the impala and gave Sam his number before disappearing.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Almost four hours later, Gabriel got the text from Sam saying Dinner was ready and he popped into their new house, surprised to see the meal already set at the table, and a beer beside his plate. He smiles at the girls, “What, I can buy the good stuff, but I can't drink it?”  
Dean smiled sarcastically and sat down, “Exactly, Angel. Now sit your ass down and eat the stupid meal you requested.”  
After the meal, the three just sat around and talked, finding it surprisingly easy to make conversation with each other. Almost like they had been friends forever. After finishing off the first case of beer, Dean dismissed herself to go to bed, leaving Sam and Gabriel alone together. They cracked open another case of beer before Sam got too tired to continue the conversation. She tried to walk herself to bed, but everything started blurring together and she fell against the door facing. Gabriel laughed a little and picked up the stumbling hunter, which only made her giggle more. As he went to lay her down, she grabbed hold of his shirt, pulling him down beside her with a smirk forming across her lips.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Dean woke up, she was happy she didn't see Gabriel passed out on any of the couches. She started cooking breakfast for her and Sam, figuring she should be back from her usual morning run sometime soon. Dean smiled as she heard some noise coming from the other room and the shuffling of feet coming toward the kitchen. However, Dean's smile faded when she saw the source of the noise was in fact Gabriel, and not her sister. And to make matters worse, he was only wearing pants, his shirt missing. “Gabriel, what the hell are you still doing here?!”   
Gabriel just smiled at this, “Dean, you might want to get used to my company. I'm not going anywhere fast.”  
“And what the hell is that supposed to mean?”   
“It means, that your sister and I have a special bond, and I need to be around her.”  
“Bond? …what the hell did you do to her?” Dean grabs a knife, ready to kill the archangel.   
“Relax, Dean, Sammy liked it. And to answer your question, it's a mating bond. Angels only mate with one person, and I choose your sister.”   
“You son of a bitch, you take that back! We don't want to be your fucking mate!”  
“Well, you may not, but Sammy does. Besides, I can't take it back, it's forever.”   
“Stop calling her Sammy, you don't have that right you arrogant Dick”  
“Dean, relax. Go ask your sister if you don't believe me.”   
With that being said, Dean stormed down to Sam's room, only to find Gabriel's words to be true. The bed was a mess, blankets thrown everywhere, and in the center was her little sister, wearing Gabriel's missing t-shirt, a small smile on her face as she slept.


End file.
